


Self Control

by lebeaus



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebeaus/pseuds/lebeaus
Summary: Pietro suffers from feelings of inadequacy and Remy makes it better, the fanfiction.





	Self Control

Remy knew something was wrong with Pietro. He could tell by the way he apologized six times when he spilled a glass of wine on Remy’s shirt the night before. Remy had told him that it was no big deal each time but his words fell on deaf ears. Pietro was clearly nervous or upset or something and Remy wouldn’t stand for it, he had to fix whatever was wrong. So Remy worked his magic and cashed in a few favors with some less than trustworthy friends to make a special night come into fruition. 

Pietro had a full day of Avengers garbage to do while Remy set it up. He followed Pietro to the door in the early morning to give him a goodbye kiss and hand him his lunch. Remy smiled as he watched Pietro jog down the hall. He turned back to their apartment and headed inside. Closing the door behind him Remy walked into their bedroom, careful not to trip over their cats. He took his phone off the charger and unlocked it and started making calls.

First was the wine, a vintage whatever, Remy wasn’t a wine person but Pietro was and that’s what mattered. He had managed to pick it out with some help from his father, who really didn’t appreciate his son calling him to ask about wine while he was working. After receiving a lecture about the proper time to call Remy was given a couple of recommendations. He picked a wine that wasn’t too expensive, but nice enough for Pietro to appreciate. 

Flowers were next on the list. Remy thought he had this one in the bag but he was proven wrong as soon as he walked into the little flower shop on the corner of 9th and Christopher Street. The woman who helped him was kind if not a little intrusive. She asked repeatedly about “the lucky lady” who’d be receiving the flowers but Remy smiled and said they were for his boyfriend. The woman frowned but said nothing, which Remy was thankful for. The two picked out a collection of flowers together, settling on a mix of flax, forget-me-nots, and bridal roses. Remy wasn’t sure they’d turn out well but the woman assured him they’d look wonderful. Remy thanked the woman once after he placed the order and again an hour later when he picked the flowers up. She had been right about how the flowers would look, the bouquet was nothing short of perfect. 

Remy hurried home, bottle of wine and bouquet in hand. He then got to making dinner, steak and potatoes, nothing too fancy but he had remembered Pietro making a comment on how the steaks he made were good even if they were cooked in a pan. After about an hour of cooking he set up a table in the middle of their living room, covered it with a tablecloth he had taken from some restaurant in Manhattan and lit one of those tall candles in the middle. It looked like it was straight out of some cheesy French romance but Remy was proud. 

It was 6:55 when Pietro came home. He was sweaty and tired and wrapped in bandages. Remy greeted him at the door with a kiss on his cheek and led him inside by the hand. When they got to the living room Pietro stopped walking entirely and just stared at the table, then Remy, then the table again. Remy’s mind was racing, Pietro usually put up with his over-the-top acts of romance, but this was the first time he had frozen up like this. 

“Babe?” Remy asked, putting a hand on Pietro’s shoulder. Pietro looked up from the table and stared at Remy. His eyes were watery and his nose was starting to run, not the reaction Remy was going for but he’d take what he could get. Pietro wrapped his arms around Remy and rested his head on his shoulder. Remy returned the hug and kissed Pietro’s cheek. After a few moments Remy could hear quiet sobs coming from Pietro “Baby what’s wrong?” He asked, squeezing his boyfriend lightly.

Pietro looked up at him, his face wet with tears. “I just... you’re so good to me and I’m such an ass all the time. I don’t deserve you.” He said, grabbing Remy’s shoulders “I’m sorry I’m such a shitty boyfriend.” 

Remy stood there for a minute, processing the situation. “Shut up, just…. Pietro sit down, and don’t say dat kinda stuff again.” 

Pietro bit his lip, trying not to cry harder than he already was. He took a seat on the side of the table closer to the door, in case he would have to leave before their meal was through. Remy sat across from him, his eyes cold and unsympathetic. The two ate in silence for around five minutes before Remy finally said something.

“You know you de best t’ing in my life right now? Outta all de good things I got goin’ for me right now you de best of them.” He said between bites “You make me smile de most outta any of dem.” 

Pietro’s breath hitched and he dropped his fork. “I went out an’ I got dese flowers for ya. Dey all mean somethin’. De flax flowers mean some domestic garbage, I just remember you like dem. De forget-me-nots mean true love, I picked dem cause dey pretty. De roses mean some other cheesy shit. Point is dey all mean I love you, Pietro, ‘nough to go out an’ learn ‘bout flowers for ya.” Remy’s voice was shaky as he watched tears fall from his boyfriend’s eyes onto the tablecloth below.

“Pietro I love you more than anyt’ing. You ain’t a bad boyfriend, so stop beatin’ yourself up.” He took a long pause but Pietro didn’t look up at him “Pie, look at me, please.” Pietro looked up after a moment, his eyes puffy and red. Remy sighed stood up. Pietro’s mind raced as he walked past him and into the kitchen. He returned quickly, bottle of wine and two glasses in hand. He set them down and opened the bottle, pouring into one glass until it was almost completely full. Pietro reached for the glass but Remy snatched it and drank the whole thing down to the last drop. He poured another glass and downed that before handing the bottle to Pietro. He watched closely as he poured himself a glass that was significantly less full. “I went out an’ got that wine today at this cute little italian place my dad told me about. Hope you like it cause it was expensive t’ say the least. I know you like Greek more but try it, it’s supposed t’be good.”

Pietro took a sip and smiled just barely “Remy this is… this is horrible.” He laughed softly. Remy looked at him and took the bottle out of his hands “Den you don’t get none.” He said, pouring himself another glass. 

Pietro reached across the table and grabbed the wine from Remy, nearly knocking over the tall candle between them. He raised the bottle to his lips and downed what he could before he gagged, wine going down the wrong pipe. Remy laughed at him half-heartedly, watching him closely as he took another small sip of wine. 

Wiping the corner of his mouth, Pietro set the bottle down and cleared his throat “Thank you Remy, I needed this.” he spoke, standing and stretching his arms. 

Remy stood up and grabbed their plates off the table “Sit down on de couch, we ain’t done yet.” Pietro gave him a quizzical look but did as he was told. Remy brought the plates into the kitchen and set them on the counter, shooing their cats away from the leftover scraps of food. He returned to their living room. 

Pietro had changed out of his “work clothes” and into yoga pants and one of Remy’s Saints jerseys. The jersey had been too big on Remy but on Pietro’s slim and narrow build it was almost falling off of him. 

Remy smiled and sat down on the couch next to Pietro, leaning on him “So you a Saints fan now?” Pietro rolled his eyes and scooted further away from him. “Hey Pietro, what’s eatin’ ya? Y’aint usually this cold after work.” 

Pietro stared forward for a moment, contemplating his response, before opening his mouth “Sorry. I’m sorry Remy I just… I can’t do this right now.” He went to stand up but he was pulled back down onto the couch.

“Pietro listen. I got a lot of patience and understandin’ but you bein’ this cold ain’t fair t’me. I love you no matter what, you can tell me what’s wrong.” Remy said, holding Pietro’s hand in his. 

The two men locked eyes, steel-blue meeting garnet for a moment before Pietro looked away. “I don’t know how to say it without sounding stupid.” 

“Den sound stupid cher, it’s jus’ me here. I won’t judge ya.” Remy said, giving Pietro’s had a reassuring squeeze. 

Pietro nodded, leaning back into the couch, trying to make himself smaller “I just feel like I’ll never be good enough for you, I’m not affectionate like you. I’m impatient and rude and I say horrible things and-” 

“And you’re perfect for all of that.” Remy said, wrapping an arm around Pietro and pulling him close “Pietro dere ain’t anyone I’d rather be with. I love you an’ I know you love me. You might be an impatient ass but you’re my impatient ass an’ I wouldn’t trade you for de world.” Remy said, reaching out and touching Pietro’s face softly. Remy pulled him into a kiss and Pietro could taste the alcohol on his breath. 

He pulled away and rested his head on Remy’s chest. Remy ran a hand through Pietro’s short white hair and smiled “I love you more than I can put into words, Pie, an’ I know you feel the same.” He said, kissing Pietro’s forehead. 

Pietro held onto him tightly, not wanting to leave their spot on the couch ever again. “Remy…. I know I don’t say this a lot but I love you a lot. Don’t forget that.” He yawned, his hand gently brushing over Remy’s nose as he moved a lock of hair away from his obsidian eyes. Remy grabbed his wrist and Pietro froze, watching closely as Remy kissed his hand. “Gross, I’m covered in sweat Remy.” 

“Whatever, maybe I like salt.” Remy said, locking eyes with Pietro for a moment before grinning like an idiot and pulling Pietro’s hand closer to his mouth. He stuck his tongue out to lick it but Pietro pulled his hand away, laughing. 

“You’re so gross. How did I end up with such a nasty man.” Pietro said, kissing Remy’s neck. “I need a shower, care to join me?” Pietro asked, standing up and heading towards their bathroom. Remy followed close behind, knowing for a fact he had solved another problem.


End file.
